Orlesian Honey
by zevgirl
Summary: Expanded from a passage in Duty's Burden for a fill at the tent party, people of thedas. Zevran and honey. Need I say more?


_**A/N:** Thanks to Biff for the beta job! Expanded from Duty's Burden for a kink fill at the tent party, people of thedas on dreamWidth. NSFW!_

**Prompt:** Zev and food... Hmmm...Eating, licking, playing... possibly blindfolded...OMNOMNOM!

* * *

Zevran left his post in the kitchen to stroll up behind Elissa, snaking his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his face in her hair. "You look more delicious than all of the bountiful fare I have seen tonight. May I have a taste?"

Her lips quickly turned up with an excited smile as she leaned back to rest against his chest. "You, my handsome assassin, may devour the entire spread." Flames of passion lit in his eyes as she bent her head back and pressed her throat to his lips. "No marks, Zevran. At least not while King Alistair is here," she breathed.

He held her close, taking a moment to peer down and admire her ample cleavage before his tongue darted out and crossed her neck with slow swirls, coming to rest on her warm, moistened lips. "Mm, you _are_ tasty. Such a minx, teasing me so. Are you sure we cannot miss this dinner?"

Zevran's hand smoothed across her full bosom and two fingers pushed beneath the low neckline of her dress to seize a nipple roughly. A pleasured yelp caught in her throat and she moved her mouth to kiss along an invisible line from his jaw past his cheek and up his temple where she stopped to nibble the tip of his ear. "You're very appetizing yourself, but no…I think this will have to wait until after dinner. Then we will have dessert…alone."

One hand caressed her thigh and the other squeezed her backside firmly, his voice growing deep and feral with each handful of her silk covered flesh. "I shall pour Orlesian honey over you and drink greedily from your sweet nectar until you beg me to come." His hot breath reddened her cheek and his mouth captured hers, his tongue driving deep and fast as they kissed.

"Ahem! Wow, nothing has changed I see." Alistair and Sophia stood in the doorway of the dining room grinning.

Elissa peeled herself off Zevran's chest and blushed furiously. "Oh…I'm sorry. Sophia, Alistair, did you…um..."

Cutting in, Zevran deflected the attention to him allowing Elissa a moment to recover from her embarrassment. "It seems my beguiling wife is…tongue-tied, yes?" Elissa scowled at Zevran's choice of words, but as he led Alistair and Sophia to the table, a wave of emotion pulsed through her and her expression turned dreamlike, her heart swelling with such adoration she thought she might faint.

"My love, come and sit. Supper is about to be served." Zevran held out her chair and pushed it back in as Elissa sat down quickly. He bent over to whisper in her ear and discreetly ran his hand under her long hair to the back of her neck, feather light fingertips brushing along her supple skin. "I know that look, my dear, and I intend to make all your dreams come true tonight."

Elissa's bright eyes met his and she grinned blissfully. "_You_ are my dream come true, Zevran. I love you."

Glancing away from scene before them, Alistair and Sophia busied themselves with their napkins and Zevran smiled proudly. "Te quiero, mi paloma."

"Don't you two ever stop with the touching and… romantic blather?" Alistair questioned from his seat at the head of the dining table.

Sophia's richly accented voice chimed over the spread. "Oh, Alistair dear, leave them be. It is refreshing to see two people who actually love each other unconditionally and are not afraid to display their emotions."

"Hm. I suppose you're right, love. It is…inspiring." Alistair's eyes locked on Sophia's face and he leaned in to kiss her passionately, much to her delight.

"Alistair, it is good to see that your Antivan sweetheart has taught you a few things about public displays of affection, yes?" Zevran said as he pulled out his chair.

"Let's just say I now understand what all the fuss was regarding your…romantic skills, Zev." Elissa wriggled on the seat of her chair, imaging the pleasures that Zevran would bestow on her highly aroused nether regions.

After drinking nearly three bottles of wine and consuming too much food, their reunion supper ended when Alistair loosened his breeches. "That was a truly delicious meal. I may never fit into these clothes again," the King said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Elissa and Zev, thank you for your generosity of spirit tonight. We bid you goodnight to retire to our opulent chambers." With a nod, Alistair took Sophia's hand and as they left the dining room, Alistair shook his head as he whispered to his wife.

Sophia's immodest laughter echoed off the walls until the couple slammed the door to their guest chambers and Zevran turned to gaze at Elissa. "Now, my love. What say we retire for the evening as well?" Zevran grabbed a half-empty bottle of wine and two glasses as he stood up. "All this risqué talk has me in the mood for love."

"What risqué talk? The only risqué talk must be in your naughty thoughts, Zevran. Just give me a moment to get that honey from the pantry, or are you too full for dessert?" she asked playfully.

Zevran placed his palms on her cheeks and brought her face to his, his words drifting to her ear like a gentle breeze. "I purposely did _not_ overindulge to leave room for the sweetest dish of all, and I intend to enjoy every morsel of your luscious ambrosia, my dove."

His words rendered Elissa weak kneed and tremulous, but she mustered enough strength to sprint for the pantry. "Race you!"

"Ah! You minx!" Zevran dashed after her, following her to the storeroom where Elissa snatched the jar of honey, and Zevran left the wine bottle and glasses. They raced up the hallway to their chambers and collapsed onto the bed together. "So swift you are, my dear. But the rest of our activities shall be unhurried yet far more breathtaking than a dash through the villa."

"Mm, and you are a man of your word. I do love you so, Zevran Arainai," she said softly. Elissa stretched out on the bed, her eyes demanding he remove her dress immediately. She handed him the jar of honey and licked her plump lips. "Come. Prepare your dessert for tasting."

Zevran tore the dress from her body, pulling off her undergarments with abandon and then wantonly eyed her naked form. She squirmed with anticipation as his hands drifted across her torso from one hip to the other, brushing his fingertips across the flaxen curls above her sensitive folds.

"You are quite randy tonight, yes?" he said as he opened the jar. She offered a sultry smirk in response. "Ah, I am all too familiar with how this night will proceed if I don't take the proper precautions." With that, Zevran produced a red satin handkerchief from his pocket and gently placed it over her eyes, tying it off at the back of her head. "This will enhance your experience by allowing me the freedom to do as I please without you knowing what is to come next. It shall also keep you from commenting on my forthcoming technique as I tempt your senses."

Elissa chuckled, amused by his cocky charm. "Zevran, I will never again criticize your methods. I couldn't take another weeklong punishment without your skillful hands touching me."

"That is good to know." Another smug grin appeared on his lips as he pressed her shoulders towards the bed. "Now, lie back down and be quiet. I am eager for my dessert."

The moment her back touched the sheets, Zevran tipped the jar and let the amber liquid pour onto her breasts. Her breath hitched, feeling the warm honey on her cool skin, and the tingle of goose bumps radiated out to her arms as her fingers tightened around the sheets. Zevran held his pinky under the stream of honey and then placed it in her mouth, and her tongue swirled around his knuckle, sucking the sweet juice until it was gone.

Her chest flushed with desire as he removed his finger and traced honey from her neck down along the plane of her stomach. Moving his head lower, he stopped to kiss her navel and his tongue darted out to capture the nectar pooling within. "Shall I continue downstream?" he teased, gazing at her heaving breasts.

"If you don't," she breathed heavily, "I will not be held responsible for my actions." Her hand reached out and found him and she raked her fingers through his hair, pushing his head towards her swollen and damp folds.

"Patience," he breathed against her skin, and then she felt him smile as he admonished her. "Have you no self-control?"

"Oh, Zevran…just do it already!"

"None at all, I see. Well, I shall remedy _that_." He sat up and reached into the nightstand, taking out two short lengths of rope and tied her wrists to a bedpost swiftly. "_You_ are in need of a lesson in discipline, my dear. Now, I shall tease you, perhaps long enough to make you beg for it."

"…cruel man." Craving his touch, her hips lifted with impatience, a shiver running up her spine causing her legs to tremble.

Beginning anew, Zevran grinned wickedly as his mouth returned to the honey on her chest, suckling and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin of her nipples. Feeling pain and pleasure at once, she squirmed as his tongue swirled around her stiff peaks, easing the sting of his bites while he kneaded her other breast aggressively with his hand.

The thick, sticky liquid drizzled over her stomach and chest again, and she writhed beneath his ministrations, soft whimpers escaping her lips. Her gasps filled the silent air around them as Zevran latched his mouth onto her nipple, roughly sucking the honey off and her hands pulled desperately at the ties holding her in place.

As she cried out in frustrated arousal, he trailed his tongue down her stomach to suck at her navel once more, his tongue dipping inside for the sweet taste of honey. Then he slowed as he moved up along her body, following the traces of amber up to her neck. His tongue dove into her open mouth and the flavor of the nectar propelled her lustful hunger as she urgently leaned her head forward for more, her lips trembling to stay connected with his. Zevran withdrew from the kiss, leaving her mouth agape and empty.

"Please," she sobbed, almost begging, almost. He did not reply and continued to work his tongue slowly across her chest, nibbling and licking her over-stimulated nipples. She ached for it, for him, her desire almost a physical pain between her thighs, her hands burning to pull him closer, to touch her. Longing for the stroke of release, her cries became more desperate as he tormented one nipple and then the other.

When she thought she might be loosening the knots that bound her wrists, his mouth moved quickly to her fleshy bud and she gasped, the sounds of her pleasure encouraging Zevran to savor her further as she squirmed. With her fastened wrists forgotten, she arched her back and pushed her wetness against his mouth.

With a swift slice of his dagger, Zevran freed her blindfold. "Are you close?" he asked smoothly and she nodded, pinning her gaze upon his face. Her eyes glowed brilliant blue and her lips parted as she panted heavily.

"Please...I want to," she murmured and she bucked her hips against him. His mouth pulled away from her tender moistness again and she whimpered in frustration. "No, don't stop… I need it…"

"What was that? Speak up and ask properly this time," he ordered fiendishly.

If her pleadings were not to his approval, Zevran would continue to withhold the orgasm she so desperately sought, so she gave in, beseeching her love to bring her to climax. "Please, Zevran, I…I beg you. Please, don't stop. I want you to…make me…come."

Zevran smiled triumphantly and assaulted her with hungry lips. As his tongue lapped at the intermingled fluids, her hips rose to meet his mouth repeatedly and she moaned when he sucked in her throbbing bud between his teeth.

Trembling as she neared her climax, she was unable to speak clearly, but she sang for him in high-pitched sighs and groans that grew into howls as he plunged his tongue deeper and then suckled her engorged center of pleasure.

"Ungh…ah…mmm…Zevran…yes!" she cried out, her body shuddering and convulsing with release, tremors shaking her body from her toes up to her fluttering eyelids. He slowed his attention, but continued to lick softly as she gasped for air until she pushed his head away and pressed her thighs together.

Zevran lifted his head and ran his tongue around his lips, arrogantly grinning at his speechless wife. "Muy delicioso. A succulent dessert, indeed."

Zevran cut the ropes that bound her to the bed and as the afterglow receded, her breathing steadied and she sat up. Resting her body against the backboard, she smiled as the power of speech returned to her, a loving expression blossoming on her face. "Now, it's your turn, lover. I want you to get undressed and stretch out on the bed so I can prepare _my_ dessert."

Zevran's clothes were off before she could blink twice and he pushed her aside, sprawling on the bed like a cat in the sun. "I am yours for the tasting, my dove," he said wiggling his hips.

Elissa tipped the jar to let the honey flow into her cupped hand and then placed the jar back on the nightstand. She rubbed her palms together, allowing the honey to warm and become more fluid, and she studied his developing arousal. "Hm. I see you are _not_ _quite_ al diente yet. Let's fix that, shall we?"

**A/N #2:**_ FYI, **al diente **is Spanish for 'to the tooth' vs. **al dente **which is Italian ._


End file.
